


Skype Shenanigans

by holyfreckles



Series: Long Distance Relationship [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfreckles/pseuds/holyfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-distance relationships are handy for a couple of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> B)

“Marco, is it on?”

“Uh-huh.”

The two sit back and smile at each-other, glad that they’ve finally got their webcams working problem. They’re in a long-distance relationship; it’s complicated, at the moment, but they’re just glad they can see each-other. This is only a temporary set-up, Jean will be back in Trost soon enough, Marco reminds himself.

“How’ve you been?” Jean asks. He seems a little more tired than usual, but Marco knows it’s fairly late over there - almost midnight, he realises. Jean’s in France for studying purposes, he knows that, but he wishes the other was with him right now.

“I’ve been better.” Marco admits softly, leaning back in his chair and sighing, “missed you a lot, though.” He adds.

Jean’s gaze softens then, and he gives a gentle smile.

“Marco? Is your room-mate...was it Reiner? Anyway, is he home?” He questions curiously, an unusually innocent chime to his voice. Marco narrows his eyes and looks around.

“I don’t think so, no. He might be spending the night with Bert.” Marco chuckles softly, “he’s been doing that more often.”

Jean nods slowly and drums his finger against his desk, looking around before turning his gaze back to the picture of Marco on the screen, clicking the button to go full-screen.

He remembers where Marco’s freckles are, but the shitty webcam quality isn’t picking them up very well, which disappoints Jean quite a bit. His gaze flicks over the other’s face, over his broad jaw and the way he seems to have a constant smile.

“Marco.” He breathes, gaze softening slightly. He watches as Marco smiles some more, noticing his boyfriend’s dimples. Everything about Marco is perfect to Jean, he knows he’s lucky to have him.

But tonight, less than innocent thoughts are going through his mind.

“Have you got lube over there?”

At the question, Marco raises his eyebrows, seeming unsure of how to reply.

“Uh.” He says, checking through his desk’s drawers, and giving a small ‘aha’ as he finds the small bottle, holding it up for Jean to see.

Jean smiles - and it’s a mischievous smile, Marco notices.

“Marco,” he says. His voice is low, and seductive, and fuck Marco should’ve seen this coming. Jean was the one who suggested they get webcams. “I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers for me.”

Marco’s cheeks darken, and Jean smiles innocently, waiting for the freckled man’s answer to that. They stay in silence for a few moment, Jean watching as Marco shifts his weight, seeming to consider this.

To Jean’s surprise, Marco stands up and unfastens his jeans, pulling them down, before glancing up to the webcam and getting a rather cocky smirk on his face. Marco pauses what he’s doing and picks up the webcam, moving it to the edge of the desk so that Jean will be able to see what he’s doing.

Jean hadn’t prepared himself for this; they’d joked about it before, so he’d thought that Marco would take it as a joke.

Not that he was complaining.

Marco’s fingers trail to the edge of his boxers - he plans on putting on a show for Jean, who bites his bottom lip. Marco slowly pulls down his underwear, soon releasing his cock - which, Jean notices, is already hard. Maybe the silence was actually Marco thinking about what would happen if he did as Jean told him. Well, Jean wouldn’t have expected less from Marco - he’s full of surprises, really.

Jean can already feel his pants tighten, and he grimaces slightly, shifting his weight absently, and wondering whether or not to take them off. He decides not to; yet.  
He realises he got distracted, and when he looks at the screen, Marco’s kneeling on his chair, facing the webcam.

Marco picks up the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount over his fingers, kneeling up a little more and using his other hand to support himself as he shifts his weight so he can access himself better, and Jean’s regretting that he didn’t take his pants off yet, but oh well. He watches as Marco reaches around himself, pausing for a second before his lips part slightly.

He’s pushed one finger inside, going as deep as it’ll go, before pulling it back briefly, then setting a steady pace with just one finger, and _god_ Jean’s dying, he wishes he was over there so he could fuck Marco, but typically, he’s all the way in another country.

Marco pulls his first finger out almost all the way, before he adds a second finger, biting his lip,now, and Jean palms himself through his pants.

His boyfriend gives a soft whimper of pleasure, and Jean bites his lip as hard as he can to stop himself from making a noise, because his room-mate is asleep and he really should’ve thought this through, because he honestly didn’t think that Marco would go through with it.

Marco’s rocking his hips back down towards his fingers, having added a third by now, and his lips are parted again, he’s making quiet sounds of pleasure, and Jean wonders if he’s done this often. He decides he’s going to find out.

“Marco,” he starts, and he watches as Marco tilts his head slightly at his name, probably glad that he’d taken his headphones out. “Have you fingered yourself often?” Jean asks. He watches those cheeks darken again, before Marco nods. The thought of Marco fucking himself on his fingers and trying to contain noises of pleasure goes straight to his dick, and he palms himself through his pants again.

Jean stands up and unfastens his pants, pulling them down hastily before he pulls down his underwear too, because _fuck_ , he needs to relieve himself or he’s gonna go mad.

He sits back down and flicks his gaze to the screen, and Marco’s still fucking himself on his fingers, his other hand around his cock, pumping in a fairly slow motion.

Oh god.

He swallows at the sight of his boyfriend; drool rolling from the side of his mouth, panting softly, fucking himself on his fingers and jerking off at the same time. Jean takes his own erection into his hand and rubs his thumb over the head, smearing the precome that’s beaded over the tip. His golden gaze is fixed on the image of Marco, who’s now whimpering and practically _mewling_ in an attempt to stay quiet.

Jean moves his hand to the base of his length and moves it up slowly, before he settles into a fairly slow rhythm, still watching the other, who’s still trying to stay as quiet as he can. Marco’s not the one who has to stay quiet, though, Jean realises; he has to as well, otherwise his room-mate is going to wake up, and that would be awkward.

He doesn’t dwell on that, because he’s going to go crazy if he doesn’t relieve himself, and his actions become a little quicker, biting back a soft moan that tries to escape. No, he has to stay quiet, otherwise he’s screwed.

Marco climaxes first; of course. He always did when they were in the same room. He gives a fairly loud, stuttering moan and pulls his fingers out of himself as he does so, tilting his head back. The lighting in the room makes him look fucking perfect to Jean, the way the other’s chest is heaving slightly. Come is over Marco’s hand, but he obviously doesn’t care at the moment, slowly, but surely, coming down from his high.

Jean comes not long after, losing his composure and arching his back slightly as he does so, jerking his hips up into his hand as he hits his climax, giving a soft cry as he does so. He doesn’t really care right now, though, he focuses on regaining himself.

“Well,” Marco says after a good few moments, swallowing and looking down at his hands. “I should really get cleaned up."

“Yeah,” Jean pants softly, leaning back in his chair slightly, and looking down at his come-covered hand, “yeah, me too.” He smiles sheepishly.

“We should do that again sometime.” Marco pipes up, keeping that innocent smile, he’s going to fucking kill Jean with that smile one day.

“Hopefully next time I’ll be there, fucking you until you beg for mercy.” He shoots back, and causes the freckled cheeks to go dark for god knows how many times that night.

Jean hangs up on Marco due to having one clean hand, and jumps at a voice behind him.

“What the hell is going on?”

Well fuck.


End file.
